Tune the Rainbow
by Bulecelup
Summary: Renton tidak mengerti mengapa Eureka marah kepadanya, karena dia mengendarai Nirvash sendirian tanpa dirinya. Apakah itu benar-benar alasan Eureka marah kepada Renton? Atau lantaran karena cemburu? RentonEureka.


**Title: **Tune the Rainbow

**Pair: **Renton x Eureka.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: **Renton tidak mengerti mengapa Eureka marah kepadanya, karena dia mengendarai Nirvash sendirian tanpa dirinya. Apakah itu benar-benar alasan Eureka marah kepada Renton? Atau lantaran karena cemburu? RentonEureka.

**© Eureka SeveN **belongs to Studio BONES.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.****X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Renton menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Eureka memperlihatkan wajah tidak senang kepadanya saat dia ingin mengecheck keadaan Nirvash.

Gadis berambut biru rada hijau-turquoise itu menatap Renton tajam dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna ungu terang, benar-benar menujukan rasa tidak suka.

Sikap Eureka yang berubah drastis ini baru Renton sadari ketika dia turun dari Nirvash yang dia kendarai sendiri, selama ini Eureka yang mengendarai Nirvash, sedangkan Renton hanya dapat melihatnya dari kursi co-pilot.

Eureka merasa tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengendarai Nirvash, dan orang itu mengendarainya lebih baik daripada dirinya. Eureka juga bisa merasakan kalau Nirvash sekarang terasa lebih '_hidup' _setelah di naiki oleh Renton, rasanya sangat berbeda ketika dia yang menaiki Nirvash.

Renton merasa seperti hancur di cueki oleh Eureka, gadis yang dia sukai. Padahal dia sama sekali tak berbuat salah apapun kepadanya!

Tadinya sih Renton mau minta saran dari Holland atau Talho... namun nampaknya kedua _'pasangan' _itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Matthew, Hilda, Moondoggie, Mischa, dan yang lain juga tak memiliki jawaban yang di cari oleh Renton.

Eureka sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa dia berperasaan seperti ini, dan perasaan ini cukup membuatnya sedih dan marah. Dia memberitahukan Hilda tentang perasaannya ini, dan gadis berkulit hitam manis itu tertawa menanggapi keluhan Eureka.

"Itu namanya _Cemburu, _sayang. Kau mungkin hanya merasa cemburu karena Renton mengendarai Nirvash tanpa dirimu, namun kau ini sebenarnya cemburu kepada Renton atau kepada Nirvash?"

Kini pertanyaan besar mengganjal di benak Eureka, sebenarnya dia itu _cemburu _karena apa? Karena Renton lebih di pilih oleh Nirvash daripada dia? Karena Renton terlihat begitu senang mengendarai Nirvash dibandingkan bersama dengannya? Atau karena Renton mengendarai Nirvash tanpa dirinya?

Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Eureka akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu, dan itu membuatnya jadi malu sendiri dan wajahnya jadi merah ketika memikirkannya.

Dia merasa cemburu karena Renton Menaiki Nirvash tanpa dia, dan karena Renton terlihat bahagia menaiki Nirvash daripada duduk berdampingan dengannya menatapi matahari tenggelam.

Eureka akan berbicara kembali kepada Renton dan memberitahukannya tentang hal ini, segalanya akan kembali menjadi normal.

Dan begitupun juga dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Gypsy in mind, **_**MAKSIM**_)

**MATTGASM:**...uho, _Eureka SeveN... _Baru di tayangin di tipi padahal udah tamat dari 2 tahun yang lalu... (_atau lebih?)_ statiun tipi bisanya beli lisensi anime yang udah lama aja nih! =3=; awas aja kalau _Eureka SeveN_ nya berhenti di tengah cerita en di ganti sama acara lain, udah gitu kebanyakan di potong lagi adegannya...

_Transformer:ANIMATED _juga di potong! _Avatar _juga! _INI _juga, _ITU _juga, KAGA USAH NAYANGIN ANIME/KARTUN dah kalo begono... daripada bikin fans kecewa... and thanks for reading.

**OMAKE!: **judul "Tune the Rainbow" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Maaya Sakamoto _untuk anime _RAHXEPHON the Movie_ yang di garap oleh _Studio BONES_ juga.


End file.
